Electronic displays are well known in the art. Electronic displays present information in a visual form when the input information is supplied as an electrical signal. Electronic displays can be composed of light-emitting diodes (LED), liquid crystals, etc. As many electronic displays include complex and delicate components, if the display is to be used in an environment in which it is exposed to the elements, it would usually necessitate being protected by a housing.
The use of LEDs in electronic displays is becoming more prominent as this type advancements are made in this type of technology. An LED is a two-lead semiconductor light source that resembles a basic pn-junction diode, except that an LED also emits light. When an LED's anode lead has a voltage that is more positive than its cathode lead by approximately 0.6 to 2.2 Volts, current often flows and light is often emitted, On the other hand, when an LED's anode lead has a voltage that is less positive than its cathode lead by approximately 0.6 to 2.2 Volts, current often does not flow and light is often not emitted. LEDs have many advantages over incandescent light sources, including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, improved physical robustness, smaller size, and faster switching. Additionally, LEDs can be designed to emit photons, which only fall within a certain section of the color spectrum.
LEDs are used in applications as diverse as aviation lighting, automotive lighting, advertising, general lighting and traffic signals, Furthermore, LEDs are often used as indicator lamps for display, low-level lighting applications, such as bicycle signal lights, or for decorative lighting applications, such as handlebars, marine railings and ladders, handrails, brush bars, roof racks, side steps, minors, bumpers, engine compartments, etc.
One problem with prior electronic display housings is that, especially in decorative lighting applications, many housings are bulky and obtrusive and detract from the overall aesthetics of the electronic display. Another problem with prior housings is that many do not allow for proper heat dispersion and dissipation, which is necessary when using a high output LED board without a heat sink.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a housing that conforms to a surface, having a low profile. There is also a long-felt need for a housing that allows for proper heat dispersion and dissipation without the use of a heat sink when in contact with another surface. There is a further long-felt need for a housing that forms a watertight seal but is also removable and reusable.